


Ficlets: Elena/Rafe

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [16]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: 1. A wine cork





	Ficlets: Elena/Rafe

"Elena, what th--!" Rafe shouted, clutching a hand to his face. "It doesn't hurt," he added lamely upon seeing her horrified expression, the bottle of wine still held in her hands and the wine cork lost somewhere in his living room after it had ricocheted off of _his face_.

"Really, no harm done," he said in an attempt to reassure her. The sceptical look this statement earned him was probably justified, considering the way tears were streaming down his face. It _hurt_ , and he was a little worried about taking his hand away, just in case _bits_ were going to come away with it. Bits he needed to see with.

"I'm so sorry, Rafe," Elena said. When she got to her feet Rafe's stomach plummeted and his hand shot out and closed around her wrist.

Shit.

"You don't have to go," he said, too quickly, too _desperate_ , and he wished he could take the words back.

Her expression was puzzled when she looked at him. "I wasn't going to. Where's your kitchen? You need ice," she said, giving him a lopsided smile that made him want to kiss her. 

Instead it was his turn to get to his feet. "Follow me." His hand fell away from his face, though he still didn't quite dare open his eye.

In the kitchen Elena pushed past him, retrieving an ice-pack out of the freezer.

He leaned against the counter when she stepped back in front of him. For a moment her brows raised in question and he nodded. He flinched at the cold, only just lessened from the towel wrapped around it. Then he sighed. Without conscious thought his palm covered Elena's hand, keeping the ice held against his eye.

"I'm really _really_ sorry, Rafe," Elena said. 

Rafe was aware how _close_ she was, only an inch separating them. He cleared his throat and tried for a smile. "No harm done."

In front of him, Elena tilted her head. There was a twinkle in her eye that Rafe was helpless to admit he liked. A lot.

She moved the ice pack away to inspect his eye, Rafe squinting as he opened it.

"I think I missed your eye," Elena told him. The tips of her fingers gently pressed against the sensitive area, making him wince. "But I gave you a nice shiner."

Rafe chuckled. "Don't tell anyone."

Elena laughed. Then Rafe's heart almost stopped for a fraction of a moment as she leaned in. His eyes fluttered shut of their own accord and her lips were soft against his closed lids. This, he thought, didn't hurt at all.


End file.
